


Все продолжается

by LeAglani



Series: Три солнца. Две луны. [3]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Slash, АУ, Развитие отношений, Слеш, броманс - Freeform, жестокость, медленное, намек на сюжет, очень медленное, пре-слеш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Спустя семь долгих месяцев внутри этой жестяной банки, обстоятельства складывались для него не самым лучшим образом. Пятая смерть от пустячной раны за этот месяц. Ему не нужно было столько органов, для экспериментов ему были нужны только живые люди, и Кирк это прекрасно знал. Как и знал, на что он, МакКой, был способен – он бы никогда не допустил подобной небрежности или халатности. Но как назначенный самим капитаном главным офицером медицины он напрямую отвечал за все, что происходило в его медотсеке.





	Все продолжается

**Author's Note:**

> 4-я часть в работе, есть целых 800 слов) а там посмотрим, как пойдет.
> 
> Кто меня читает, знаю, как я люблю медленное развитие отношений - этот пейринг подобная участь не минует, но есть шанс, что раз я начала писать рейтинг (что раньше не делала, но теперь чувствую себя намного увереннее), то могу дойти до рейтинга и в этой истории.
> 
> Комментарии и плюшки очень меня стимулируют писать дальше)))
> 
>  
> 
> Кстати!! Ищу бету на разные тексты по разным фендомам, для МакДанно уже нашла)) ура) но остались другие - это и Шерлок (есть даже текст по Моран\Ватсон - можно разово поработать), и Гарри Поттер (только снюпины), и Диабло, и ориджи.

Самым ярким воспоминанием его детства было посещение музея человеческого тела. Наверное, уже тогда он влюбился в свою профессию, выбрав призвание быть врачом в нежные девять лет, сейчас Леонарду уже было трудно точно припомнить. В запомнившихся ему фрагментах он видел ужасные и захватывающие картины человеческих внутренностей, мышц в разрезе, костей и черепов, выставленных на всеобщее обозрение – не то, что обычно стоило хранить в детских воспоминаниях.

Порой казалось, что это ему только приснилось. Придуманный странный сон из детства, потому что в том сне кроме просторных светлых помещений музея были крепкие отцовские руки, что небрежно водили по поверхности пада или листали самые настоящие бумажные журналы с замысловатыми картинками и сложными текстами. Любая работа в этих руках спорилась. Пальцы у него были длинные, ловкие и подвижные. Маленький Леонард любил следить за этими пальцами: вот они ловко вертят скальпель и трикодер, и те отбрасывают яркие красивые блики, вот эти руки крепят бинты и чутко ощупывают переломанные кости. Он не хотел помнить больничную стерильную палату и безвольную руку поверх белого одеяла, поэтому он сохранил только яркие картинки и чуть уловимый запах госпиталя. А еще привычку не доверять трикодерам и проверять за ними показатели собственными чуткими пальцами и внимательными глазами..

МакКой тряхнул головой, отгоняя невольные воспоминания. Теперь вместо родных просторов жаркой Джорджии перед ним лежал космос, безразличный и черный. И, к сожалению, яркие звезды не делали его более привлекательным, а встречаемые планеты и новые цивилизации – более гостеприимным.

\- Доктор, - мелодичный голос медсестры отвлек его от монитора. Он даже не заметил, что уже несколько минут просто бездумно пролистывал отчеты.

\- Что? – ему не особо нравилась эта девушка. Ничего особенного – заурядная, хотя и привлекательная внешность, небольшой рост и никакого желания делать свою работу должным образом. Из всех его медсестер он мог переносить только Чепел и еще двоих, Таинскую и Мортани, совсем неутешительная цифра, учитывая, насколько важная и ответственная миссия была на них возложена.

\- Энсин Баури умер две минуты назад.

\- Приготовь контейнеры для органов, позови мне Чепел, и чтоб духу твоего не было в мою смену.

И ему было все равно, попробует ли она жаловаться или молча подменится, спала ли она с капитаном или нет. Это, кстати, значило для него так же мало, как и для самого Кирка. Лично Леонард сделал все от него зависящее для того, чтобы энсин выжил. Если бы он еще и постоянно контролировал и следил за исполнением обязанностей собственным медперсоналом, то давно бы переехал жить в медотсек. Его же вполне устраивала его каюта, и ему даже повезло обзавестись той, что была с удобствами не только в виде узкого душа, но и небольшого репликатора. Со стандартным и совсем скудным выбором, конечно, но все же это было лучше, чем ничего.

И он уже пробовал спать в медотсеке, результатов это не дало, только сделало его еще более раздражительным.

Вызванная Чепел не выглядела довольной, но промолчала. МакКой прекрасно понимал, что делал ее жизнь чуть менее удобной, но ему нужна была толковая помощница, и он не сомневался, что та переживет пару неприятных разговоров с коллегами. 

\- Кристин, - он всегда обращался к ней по имени, когда они оставались только вдвоем, и тем более, когда хотел сказать что-то важное. Она это знала, поэтому насторожилась и приготовилась внимательно слушать.

\- С этого дня я хочу, чтобы бы ты скорректировала свой график так, чтобы всегда работать в мою смену. И да, возражения не принимаются. 

\- Это может дать повод для ненужных слухов, - она недовольно поджала губы.

\- Может, - легко согласился Леонард. Не для кого на корабле не было секретом, что та была безнадежно и безответно влюблена в первого помощника, но вряд ли слухи о них могли бы хоть как-то повлиять на безразличное отношение вулканца к девушке. Они оба прекрасно это осознавали, но Чепел никогда не теряла надежду, за что он мог ее только похвалить. Он редко встречал и поэтому ценил в людях подобное постоянство.

И Леонард не сомневался, что его просьба будет выполнена. Как и не сомневался, что его ждет очередной неприятный разговор с капитаном. Пятая смерть от пустячной раны за этот месяц. И все погибшие разительно отличались от тех краснорубашечников, заключения о смерти которых он обычно подписывал пачками, уже смирившись, что не может ничего изменить или поделать с ужасающей статистикой потерь. Их им поставляли с ближайших баз словно на убой, бесполезный и беспощадный. У него даже был прямой приказ никого не спасать с тяжелыми ранениями, только с легкими и средней тяжести, подразумевающими полнейшее восстановление. Калеки никогда не были нужны Империи, но сейчас он бездарно терял нужные кадры, и даже покровительство самого Джеймса Тибериуса Кирка не давало гарантий, что ему удастся избежать трибунала.

Как ни крути, спустя семь долгих месяцев внутри этой жестяной банки обстоятельства складывались для него не самым лучшим образом. Ему не нужно было столько органов, для экспериментов ему были нужны только живые люди, и Кирк это прекрасно знал. Как и знал, на что он, МакКой, был способен – он бы никогда не допустил подобной небрежности или халатности. Но как назначенный самим капитаном главным офицером медицины он напрямую отвечал за все, что происходило в его медотсеке.

Ему приходилось держаться и за это место, и за самого Кирка, но если бы ему было куда возвращаться, Леонард бы ушел, не раздумывая. Жизнь в банке с пауками никогда его не привлекала, спасибо, ему работы в его госпитале в Джорджии хватило на всю жизнь.

МакКой выжидал. Пока нельзя было однозначно сказать, кому могла быть выгодна его отставка. М'бенге, который метил на его место или персоналу, которому надоело терпеть его скверный характер. Это могла быть та же Чепел, поэтому он не строил никаких предположений. По крайней мере, в одном он мог быть точно уверен – это был не Кирк.

Лично он ставил на своего предшественника. Леонард даже видел его пару раз издалека, хотя им так и не удалось пересечься. Позже он узнал, что того все же не казнили, Кирк явно решил подстраховаться, оставив предателя прозябать в тюремном блоке. На всякий неприятный случай. И именно Эдуарду Стикрану избавиться от него как раз было выгоднее всего, вот только из тюремной камеры осуществить подобное виделось Леонарду весьма проблематичным. Даже с чужой помощью. Поэтому он до сих пор и выжидал.

Новое назначение МакКоя удивило и совсем не обрадовало. Ему предстояло в одночасье стать не только офицером медицины, личным лечащим врачом капитана, но и начальником всей службы, тогда как он надеялся, что хотя бы подобной ответственности ему удастся избежать. Но после провалившегося саботажа Кирк безжалостно перетасовал персонал по своему усмотрению и просто поставил его перед очередным фактом – отвечать за жизни еще четырехсот тридцати двух людей на борту.

Еще один отчет был просмотрен, заверен и отправлен в архив. Чепел крутилась рядом, напевая под нос какой-то незамысловатый мотивчик. Порой чужая жизнерадостность нет, не угнетала, скорее, удивляла его. МакКой иногда спрашивал себя, не разучился ли он просто радоваться жизни. Потом думал, что собственно поводов к радости у него никаких и не было, кроме редких звонков на Землю, поэтому проверить на практике этого он не мог – да и звонков было пока всего два. Коротких, тревожных и наполненных горечью разочарования и гнева. Общаться с собственной дочерью, когда рядом сидит ее мать, было, мягко говоря, тем еще испытанием.

\- Доктор, уделите мне несколько минут вашего свободного времени.

Леонард вздрогнул. Он снова задумался, поэтому не слышал, ни как с тихим шелестом отошла в сторону дверь его офиса, никак внезапно смолкла Чепел, ни легких шагов, остановившихся перед его столом.

Ему не нравилось, что он не мог понять, толи его попросили, толи ему приказали. Вместо ответа он бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. Действительно, его смена закончилась семнадцать минут назад, а он все еще пролистывал открытые документы, оттягивая момент, когда надо было подписать заключение о смерти энсина Баури. И отослать отчет капитану. Глупо было надеяться, что ему удалось бы отложить это неприятную обязанность на завтра. Только не на корабле, где новости распространяются быстрее восьмого ускорения. 

За спиной вулканца не маячило бессменных телохранителей, что могло означать только одно – разговор обещал быть как минимум конфиденциальным, а еще интересным.

\- Кристин, я и так тебя задержал. Занеси взятые пробы в лабораторию, и ты свободна.

Только убедившись, что девушка вышла, он позволил себе откинуться в кресле и вопросительно посмотреть на Спока. 

\- Присядете? - Спок был единственным к кому помимо капитана он обращался на вы, да и к тому через раз, что страшно бесило Кирка. МакКой это знал и не упускал возможности этим воспользоваться. Больше всего это походило на игру с огнем, но у него не было ни сил, ни желания отказывать себе в этом небольшом извращенном удовольствии.

Вулканец смотрел на него, не мигая, проигнорировав предложение сесть напротив. Вместо этого он просто обошел стол и навис над ним. 

\- Капитан в виду своей крайней занятости попросил меня разобраться с сегодняшним инцидентом. 

МакКой промолчал. Если быть до конца откровенным он не ожидал, что Кирк спихнет его проблемы на своего первого помощника. С капитаном у него хотя бы был шанс сыграть на эмоциях, а теперь ему только и оставалось, что ждать сюрпризов, причем в основном неприятного характера.

\- Вы - прекрасный специалист в вашей области. Но ваш самый главный недостаток – ваша доброта и мягкосердечность. У меня есть все основания полагать, что именно эти два качества вас и погубят, - Спок обычно говорил тихим глубоким голосом, и этот раз не стал исключением, озадачивал только выбор темы.

\- Мне льстит, что вы решили поделиться вашим бесценным мнением относительно моей персоны, но давайте уже ближе к делу, - Леонард отодвинул кресло и встал. Из-за небольшой разницы в росте это давало хотя бы иллюзорное ощущение, что они говорили на равных.

\- Энсин Баури. Мне нужен подробный отчет о предпринятых вами действиях и мерах. Вы и сами знаете, что неутешительная статистика смертей последних нескольких месяцев требует детального и тщательного расследования.

МакКой скрипнул зубами. Детальный отчет, твою ж мать! Можно подумать, он и так их не отсылал каждый раз. И можно подумать, он не понимал, чем для него этого могло закончиться. Речь шла не только о недавних смертях, но и о ситуации в целом. Если члены экипажа продолжат умирать даже от пустячных ран и инфекций под его заботой, то банальной отставкой ему точно было не отделаться. Суд и смертная казнь – все, на что ему можно было рассчитывать. На колонию его один раз уже сослали, и вряд ли ему могло повезти так же во второй раз. 

Он знал исполнителя, причем уже какое-то время, но так и не смог понять мотива, и пока осторожничал предпринимать активные действия. Точнее, он рассчитывал, что сможет еще немного подождать, даже если потребуется пожертвовать еще несколькими энсинами или краснорубашечниками – не этично, конечно, но будь его воля, он об большую часть экипажа Энтерпрайз не стал бы и руки марать, леча и латая. И про себя даже не был удивлен, что стали погибать самые отъявленные маньяки и головорезы. Его только в корне не устраивало, что почистив ряды, заодно еще и от него решили ненавязчиво избавиться.

\- Конечно, мистер Спок, – Леонард устало потер глаза. Его время на выжидание и наблюдение закончилось, а он все еще так и не выяснил личность предполагаемого заказчика, если конечно, тот вообще существовал. И если все же был, то сейчас избавившись от исполнителя, он сильно рисковал в будущем снова столкнуться с чем-то подобным. Чертов Кирк наверняка все это прекрасно знал, его талант стратега невозможно было не оценить, и теперь торопил, чтобы посмотреть, как он будет выкручиваться. Была еще вероятность, что Кирк, как и он сам, уже давно знал, кто именно стоял за этим не случайными смертями, но опять же решил развлечься, наблюдая за его метаниями со стороны.

Комм звякнул входящим сигналом, и он уже догадывался, кто именно желал пообщаться с ним. Стукнув кулаком по кнопке приема, он недовольно буркнул:

\- МакКой.

\- Боунс, - лениво протянул Кирк. – Ты задерживаешь моего первого помощника. 

С легкой руки капитана к нему с первых же дней на корабле прилипло это дурацкое прозвище, и хорошо, что в глаза его так никто больше не решался называть. Боунс. Человеческие кости. И ирония заключалась в том, что это определение подходило ему как ничто иное. И не столько из-за потерянного веса, когда он первые месяцы здесь после двухгодичной ссылки выглядел как скелет, обтянутый кожей, сколько из-за того, что осталось от него и его жизни, когда его закончили обгладывать стервятники, нанятые семьей Джоселин. И капитан об этом, конечно же, был в курсе.

\- Мы уже закончили.

\- И еще.

\- Да? – Леонард устало привалился к столу, Спок видел его и не в таком состоянии, так что не было смысла продолжать делать вид, что он не устал после многочасового дежурства.

\- Разберись уже, наконец, с тем, что творится во вверенной тебе службе.

Что ж, ему прямо дали понять, что ситуация становилась все более серьезной, чтобы и дальше продолжать откладывать ее решение на потом.

\- Спок.

\- Да, капитан?

\- Жду у себя, - Кирк отключился, не дожидаясь ответа, да он ему и не нужен был. 

Вулканец подобрался, и Леонард только тогда понял, что тот позволил себе немного расслабиться, у него даже спина не выглядела неестественно прямой, но вышедший на связь капитан, словно одним своим голосом все это перечеркнул. Какие бы отношения у Кирка и его первого помощника не были, сейчас Леонарда это мало волновало, но перемена сразу бросалась в глаза.

\- Отчет я уже закончил, сейчас перешлю, - МакКой еще раз глянул на часы. Поздно даже, чтобы просто лечь спать. Если только не после нескольких стаканов виски. – Что-то еще?

\- Доктор, - черные глаза смотрели как всегда безразлично, но его не покидало ощущение, что вулканцу было отчего-то любопытно наблюдать за его реакцией. Как, впрочем, и самому Леонарду за чужой. – Я бы рекомендовал вам не злоупотреблять алкоголем даже в свободное время.

МакКой покраснел и стиснул зубы, удерживаясь от резкого высказывания. В свое свободное время он имел право делать все, что считал нужным, не консультируясь и не спрашивая разрешения. И он был уверен, что Спок не умел читать мысли, будучи только контактным телепатом, а значит, он сам был или слишком предсказуем, или настолько легко читался.

\- Приму к сведению.

 

К х М х С

 

\- Тамара, зайди ко мне в офис, - он жестом пригласить девушку следовать за ним, но сам с места так и не сдвинулся, загораживая выход из медотсека собой. Сбежать на корабле ей было некуда, но он точно не горел желанием отдавать ту на растерзание толпе. Той самой, от которой его защищала протекция капитана и, что уж говорить, им самим заработанная репутация. Сейчас у него был шанс хотя бы ненадолго отсрочить неизбежное, а может даже, если сильно повезет, и Кирк решит ничего не предпринимать, обставить все, как обычный рабочий момент. 

Названная девушка затравленно глянула на него, наверняка, сразу же осознавая, что деваться ее было действительно некуда. С ее стороны в принципе было глупо надеяться, что он не заметит, не обратит внимания или не поймет, поэтому чужая настойчивость подставить его любым способом Леонарда даже заинтриговала.

Тамара Таинская была как раз одной из медсестер, за которой ему хотя бы не приходилось каждый раз проверять и перепроверять проделанную работу. Оказывается, напрасно. Он проверял больше по привычке оставшийся у него от практики в крупном, богатом госпитале, где каждый второй так и ждал возможности подсидеть и занять теплое, хлебное место. Поэтому, конечно, сразу понял и кто, и как прикладывал руку к странным смертям, пытаясь выдать их за неведомый вирус, случайность или халатность и свалить всю вину на его некомпетентность. Опять же напрасное решение и очень недальновидное. 

Он привык к своему офису, небольшому и не особо удобному, и уже мог ориентироваться в нем при желании даже с закрытыми глазами. Это было его личное пространство. И хотя он привык весь медотсек на корабле считать своим, этот закуток стал для него практически второй каютой. Иногда ему даже казалось, что здесь было больше его вещей, чем там, куда он шел ночевать, когда не было ночных дежурств. 

От двери до стола нужно было сделать ровно три шага и обогнуть стол, чтобы сесть в эргономичное кресло, что он и сделал, оставив за спиной нехорошо побледневшую девушку, которая зашла следом и позволила двери бесшумно встать на место, закрываясь.

\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь, делать вид, что не понимаешь, почему и зачем ты сейчас здесь стоишь? – уточнил он из-за стола.

\- Нет, - чужим стальным нервам можно было только позавидовать, - не буду.

\- Хорошо. Тебе есть, что мне сказать? – продолжил Леонард. Действовала ли она по чьей-то указке или по собственной инициативе – по сути никак не влияло на исход этого разговора, он уже все для себя решил, но ему нужно было точно знать.

\- Нет.

Они помолчали. Там за дверями осталась Чепел, которая теперь всегда ассистировала ему в альфа-смену. Она даже больше не дулась на него, потому что могла видеть Спока чаще обычного. Тот по-прежнему был вежливо-равнодушным, но ее все, кажется, более чем устраивало. Лично Леонарда чужие чувства озадачивали и даже немного пугали. Один раз он позволил себе испытать нечто подобное, и ничем хорошим для него это не закончилось.

За отъезжающей перегородкой остался весь остальной экипаж со своими проблемами, переживаниями и жизнями.

\- Тамара, - вздохнул он, - если тебя запугали или шантажировали, я могу помочь. Поверь мне…

\- Доктор МакКой, - его сдержанно перебили. – У меня был выбор, и я его сделала.

Ему с трудом верилось, что та решила рискнуть не только карьерой, но и собственной жизнью из-за какого-то пустяка. 

\- И пошла на должностное преступление, зная, что это, скорее всего, закончится для тебя смертью?

\- Да. Даже вам не было жалко этих убийц. 

\- Если это была личная месть…, - он не был наивным и прекрасно понимал, откуда у молодой красивой девушки могло возникнуть желание отомстить убитым, поэтому МакКой совсем немного замялся. – Это может служить смягчающим обстоятельством. Тамара, я хочу тебе помочь, как бы странно это ни звучало в этой ситуации. И хочу понять, что тобой двигало… Движет.

\- Вы слишком хорошо думаете о людях, - девушка поджала губы и обхватила себя тонкими руками. По всем признакам у той все же начиналась истерика – И вы не поймете! Все из-за вас! Из-за вас! Если бы он не смотрел только на вас, мне бы не пришлось этого делать!

\- Зато я понимаю, что сама бы ты никогда до такого не додумалась! – разозлился МакКой, но потом спохватился, что, наконец, мог, хотя бы попытаться разобраться в чужих мотивах. – Что? Стоп. Женщина, что ты несешь?

Только очередной влюбленности в капитана или первого помощника ему не хватало. И никто на него не смотрел, уж точно не Кирк. И тем более не вулканец. МакКой нахмурился, он бы точно заметил, если бы кто-то из золотого тандема стал бы смотреть на него не только с исследовательским холодным любопытством и интересом.

Крики на русском не смогла бы заглушить даже дверь и стены его небольшого офиса, предназначенные помимо прочего еще для конфиденциальных приемов и сохранения врачебной тайны, если о подобном, конечно, могла идти речь на корабле, капитан которого всегда был в курсе всего происходящего. Чертов Кирк, имеющий уши повсюду, невольно поморщился про себя МакКой.

Чужую истерику следовало срочно успокоить, иначе крики могли привлечь ненужное ему сейчас внимание. Если бы он еще понимал, что ему вместе с выплескиваемыми эмоциями кричала в запале раскрасневшаяся девушка, но, увы, русского языка он не знал, кроме самых простых слов. Да, и тех бы не знал, если бы в альфа-смене Кирка не было Павла Андреевича Чехова. Молодого, гениального навигатора, а еще чертового социопата и маньяка с кудрявой шевелюрой и невинными зелено-голубыми глазами, которые могли бы даже его одурачить, если бы не их частое общение. Да кого он пытался обмануть, не держал их капитан в альфа-смене других, явно под себя подбирал.

Он успел только выйти из-за стола и сделать неуверенный шаг к Таинской, как дверь в его офис вдруг распахнулась, и помещение наполнилось людьми в красном. Личная охрана Кирка оттеснила его к стене и, подхватив девушку под руки, потащила к выходу, пока та даже не думала перестать кричать

\- Что здесь происходит?! Со своими людьми я разберусь как-нибудь сам, - МакКой попробовал надавить авторитетом, впрочем, безрезультатно. 

\- Приказ капитана, - Гиото бросил на него невыразительный взгляд. - Но вы можете поприсутствовать на ее допросе.

Камера пыток была последним местом, куда бы он хотел отправиться по собственному желанию, но Таинская все еще оставалась частью его персонала, за который он нес ответственность. Ему еще ни разу не довелось бывать в той части корабля, куда сейчас собирались отвести девушку, и будь его воля в течение всего своего контракта с Кирком и Имперским флотом ноги бы его там не было, но, к сожалению, планам избегать посещения этого страшного места так и не суждено было сбыться.

Недовольный он проследовал за удаляющимися спинами, автоматически отмечая как от них отворачивались и отводили глаза попадающиеся в коридорах члены экипажа. А с другой стороны, их мрачная процессия не могла вызывать иную реакцию – никому не хотелось оказаться на месте Таинской, да даже лишний раз привлечь к себе внимание бравых ребят из личной охраны капитана.

\- Мистер Спок, что происходит? – понизив голос, прошипел он первому помощнику, стоило ему войти и наткнуться взглядом на знакомую прямую спину. К Кирку сунуться он как-то не решился, уж больно кровожадным тот выглядел даже в профиль. – Я думал, мне дали добро самому со всем разобраться.

Под камеры пыток был отведен целый отсек, просторный, мрачный и пропитанный страхом и смертью. Это чувствовалось, даже просто глядя на светлые стены и пол, на которых он прекрасно мог представить ярко-красные разводы, брызги и потеки.

Вулканец склонил немного голову в его сторону, демонстрируя, что слушал, но глаз при этом не сводил с их капитана. Кирк даже не улыбался, что МакКоя сразу же насторожило.

\- Доктор, я удивлен, что вы решили поприсутствовать, - Спок заметил очень тихо, словно не хотел лишний раз привлекать к ним внимание.

\- Да уж, я и сам не рад, что так сложилось, - буркнул Леонард и оглянулся. У него шея задеревенела от чье-то взгляда. И не удивительно - за ним внимательно следили зелено-голубые глаза. Он даже не понял, как Чехов оказался за его спиной, тот просто бесшумно подошел и замер позади. И не имело значения, что он был выше и даже шире в плечах, рядом с молодым навигатором, он не чувствовал это преимуществом, скорее наоборот. Хотелось сделаться меньше и незаметнее, чтобы не выделяться.

МакКой мельком осмотрелся. Сулу рядом не наблюдалось, наверное, остался на мостике, а то он бы не удивился, если бы этот опасный азиат ошивался где-нибудь рядом. О дружбе двух навигаторов ходили самые разнообразные и странные слухи, большей части которых он так не увидел подтверждения.

\- Доктор МакКой, - чужой акцент его порой забавлял, а порой пугал. 

\- Чехов, - Леонард кивнул в ответ. Хотелось шагнуть в сторону или вообще уйти, но пока оставался шанс хотя бы попросить о быстрой смерти для несчастной девушки, он решил не сдаваться. 

\- Доктор, я же просил, - его мягко пожурили, напоминая. Ах, да, энсин Чехов настоятельно просил звать его по имени, основания для чего кроме просьбы самого Чехова у Леонарда не было. Как и не было желания с его стороны так делать.

\- Да-да, - в очередной раз согласился он, не собираясь, впрочем, в обозримом будущем что-то менять. – Я подумаю над этим.

\- Боунс!

Черт. Он отвлекся и пропустил момент, когда Кирк, наконец, заметил его присутствие. Их бравый капитан жестом подозвал его к себе, и ему ничего не оставалось сделать, как подчиниться. Леонард, расправив закаменевшие от напряжения плечи, подошел и остановился в нескольких шагах. Теперь ему было прекрасно видно и пыточную капсулу, и находящуюся в ней девушку. А еще, что соседняя не пустовала – на полу больше похожий на кровавое месиво лежал человек, которого он попробовал опознать, но с треском провалился. Это человеком-то можно было теперь с трудом назвать.

\- Полюбуйся, все, что осталось от твоего предшественника. Не стоило сохранять ему жизнь. Увы-увы, вот чем заканчивается желание проявить милосердие, - Кирк болезненно похлопал его по плечу, - предательством и смертями. Жаль, что ты пропустил самое интересное – как он делился своими грандиозными планами избавиться от тебя и занять вакантную должность, используя эту влюбленную дурочку.

МакКой поджал губы, ему было неприятно здесь находиться. Теперь спину жгло множество взглядов. Всех тех, кто остался стоять позади, а ему только и оставалось, что наблюдать разворачивающуюся трагедию, невольным участником которой он стал. Как удобно и легко все сложилось: вот - преступник, вот – исполнитель, и вдобавок, десяток неугодных, отправленных на тот свет. Он с подозрением глянул на Кирка из-под ресниц.

\- Капитан, сэр, вызывали? – Чехов подошел опять бесшумно и встал за его правым плечом.

\- Ах, да. Раз дело касается непосредственно тебя, то, Паша, решай сам, как поступить, - махнул тому Кирк, он явно уже развлекся и теперь был готов переключиться на что-то новое. Все же Леонарда сплошь и рядом окружали больные люди. И в прямом и в переносном смысле.

Девушка за стеклом что-то начала кричать на русском, потом залилась слезами. И, кажется, он уже начал понимать, про кого именно она говорила там, стоя у него в офисе. Это действительно был не капитан, как он сначала решил. И не Спок. Ему нужно было выпить, он это практически заслужил, хотя прикладываться к стакану после предупреждения от самого первого помощника было даже как-то не по себе.


End file.
